1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thermostatic mixer valve for mixing hot and cold waters.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Thermostatic mixer valves are known which comprise a body, a cartridge slidably mounted in the body, the body and cartridge each having hot water and cold water inlets and a mixed water outlet, a flow rate regulation control member supported by the body, for moving the cartridge between two positions in one of which communication between the mixed water outlets of the cartridge and body is prevented, a temperature regulation control member supported by the body, and a temperature regulating means including a thermosensitive element connected to the temperature regulation control member for regulating the mixed water temperature by varying the relative proportions of hot and cold water in the mixture. The hot water and cold water inlet flows into the mixing chamber defined by the cartridge are thus radial with respect to the sliding direction of the cartridge. A valve of this type is known from our French Patent Application No. 73.29 442.
It is an object of the present invention to improve the regulation characteristics of such a valve.